Dare to Date
by starry night blue
Summary: [COMPLETE] Megumi is dared to go out with Sanosuke, a guy she absolutely hates. When the date comes, she thinks it's going to be the most horrible night of her life, but is quite surprised at how well things turn out.
1. Chapter 1

**D/C: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. **

**Hello! I'm back with my promised Sano X Megumi fic! I didn't take that long to post it, did I? (grins) Well, anyway, I hope you like this one as much as you liked the last one...this one's actually quite interesting, you'll see. Well, anyway, I'm babbling now, so I'll leave you to read the first chapter, okie? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

People jumped out of the way as Megumi Takani walked straight down the corridor towards the door leading to study hall. Her hands were clenched so tightly her knuckles were white and her expression was absolutely unreadable.

_Truth or Dare?_

_Dare, of course…what do you people take me for?_

Taking a deep breath, Megumi pushed her way through the double doors and stepped into the hall. She kept a firm grip one of the doors while her eyes scanned the hall. She was about t turn around and leave when she spotted her target.

_Okay, Megumi…we've reached to a decision…now, are you sure you want to go on with this?_

_Of course I'm sure._

_You won't back out or anything?_

_No, I won't. I'm not a wuss!_

_O-kay…_

She knew her face was colored a deep shade of crimson, but she didn't care and made her way to the table where two senior guys were sitting; Kenshin Himura and Sanosuke Sagara. She stopped at the table. They both looked up tensely at her. Megumi closed her eyes for a moment.

'You, Sanosuke,' she said, sharply.

_We want you to ask Sanosuke Sagara out for dinner…_

Sano blinked at her. 'Me?' he said, looking confused and somewhat scared.

'I want a word with you, please,' she said.

Sano exchanged quick glances with Kenshin, as if to ask if he had done something wrong. 'With me?' he finally said. He scratched the back of his head. 'Um…alright, sure. What do you want?'

'A _private_ word,' she said impatiently.

'Oh,' he murmured. He shot a helpless glance at Kenshin before getting up to his feet. 'Okay…let's go outside, then.'

Megumi turned around on her heels and headed towards the door, with Sano close behind her. Once they were outside, Megumi rounded on him, arms folded firmly against her chest. They remained like that for a few moments, seeing as Megumi couldn't bring herself to say her next words. Sano just watched her with polite puzzlement.

'Um…Megumi, I don't mean to be rude, but…' he started.

'I know! I know!' she snapped. She took a deep breath. 'Sano…will you go out with me on Saturday?'

She had said it so quickly she doubted he had even understood what she meant. Sure enough, Sano was looking at her in bewilderment. 'Um…excuse me? I didn't quite catch that,' he said.

Megumi gritted her teeth. 'I said…will you go out with me on Saturday night?' she asked in a rush.

There was a moment of stunned silence, in which Sano just gaped openly at her. Megumi just waited for him to say something, even though she was getting slightly irked. Sano had been asking her out for a date ever since sophomore year, but she had always turned him down. Surprisingly enough, he hadn't seemed to date any one through all these three years of knowing her. Her friends told her that that ought to make her feel rather special and then she'd change her opinion on him, but she didn't. Sano was just another guy to her. Just an annoying rooster-head who wouldn't get off her back...and now, to be the one actually asking him out...it was just too humiliating for her.

Suddenly, to her surprise, Sanosuke burst out laughing. Megumi stared at him. 'Er...what's wrong? Why are you laughing?' she demanded, rather angrily. 'I don't believe I said something even remotely funny.'

'You did!' he wheezed, clutching his stomach. '_You're _ asking _me _out on a date? I mean, are we still in the real world now, or am I just dreaming? Could you please pinch me, Meg?'

Megumi scowled. 'We _are _in the real world, Sanosuke, and I'm not about to pinch you,' she deadpanned, and folded her arms firmly against her chest. 'So, how about it? Will you go out with me on Saturday night?'

Sano was actually looking quite serious now. He frowned at her. 'Megumi, I know that you consider me a pain in the butt, but that's no reason to be making fun of me, alright?' he muttered. 'So, just come out with it. Where are the hidden cameras? Where are your people hiding?'

Megumi stared, dumbfounded, at him. She had expected Sano to agree to the date in a heartbeat, but surprisingly, he was pondering over it, and when she looked closely at him, she could see that he was looking a bit hurt. 'Um...hidden cameras?' she sputtered. 'What...what the hell are you talking about?'

Sano shoved his hands deep into his pockets. 'Megumi, both of us know that you'd never ask me out...not even in my dreams,' he said quietly. 'So, please stop pulling my leg. I'm gonna leave now, so you can go ahead and have a good gloat with your friends. See you around.'

Megumi clenched her hands. Alright, she was feeling rather offended now. She was being quite serious, and she was putting a lot on line now, asking him out, and here he was...actually rejecting her! She was not going to have that! And it wasn't just because her friends were firm about the fact that she keeps on insisting till he agrees. "Not that you're gonna have to insist," they had told her. Well, they were going to be shocked now.

'Wait!' she cried out, as he reached for the door. He stopped and looked back at her. 'I'm not pulling your leg, okay? I'm really asking you out! I decided that...I was going to give you a chance, and that I was being really mean turning you down all the time...and if this year ended and I never went out with you, well...I'm sure I'll regret missing out on a great opportunity.'

Sano paused, and Megumi had to exercise a bit of an effort to stop herself from smirking; she definitely had him now. He let go of the door handle, and took a few steps back towards her. 'R-really?' he croaked. 'I mean...are you serious?'

She flashed him her most winning smile. 'Of course I'm serious,' she replied. As if to prove her point, she laid a hand on his shoulder. 'So...is it a yes?'

_And whatever you do, you are not to tell Sanosuke that this is a dare. _

-

Megumi applied lipstick to her lips for the tenth time in the last hour. She checked her reflection in the mirror. Mascara; check. Blusher; check. Lipstick; check. Eye shadow; check. Hair; check. Next she did a quick look-over on her dress. A low cut black silk dress that reached a bit over her knee. A simple platinum necklace rested around her neck, and she had slipped her feet into a pair of glittering black sandals.

She was surprised at herself for being so careful about the way she looked on this date. She had spent more than an hour at her dressing table applying her make-up, and then she had spent another hour blow-drying, and piling her hair on her head in an elegant ponytail-like style. It wasn't just because her friends had insisted that she makes an effort to look nice that night, but she sort of wanted to look pretty. Even better, she wanted to look drop-dead gorgeous.

She was just curling her hair a bit round her finger, when then came a knock at her door. 'Megumi, sweetheart,' her mother's voice carried through the wood. 'Your date's here.'

'He's here...already?' she squeaked. She glanced at the clock hanging on her wall. _Blimey, is it 7 30 already? _'Okay, mom, I'll be out in a minute!'

She quickly looked herself over in a minute one last time, picked up her purse and jacket, and left the room. She went downstairs to the living room, and there he was, sitting on a couch in the living room, hands clasped together in his lap. She cleared her throat and he jumped up to his feet. He opened his mouth to say something, then he paused as he took a good look at her. Megumi wanted to giggle; Sano's mouth was still hanging open and his eyes were nearly popping out. Instead, she maintained an indifferent composure...and took a good look at him herself. She found that she actually was liking what she was seeing; Sano was wearing a pair of jeans of basic black, and a simple, plain white, long-sleeved t-shirt whose sleeves he had folded up a bit. She was impressed at how he managed to look so good even though his clothes were so simple.

'Hello,' she finally said.

'Megumi!' he finally exclaimed. 'Hi! Wow! Erm...you look stunning!'

Megumi smiled. 'Why, thank you, Sano,' she replied. 'You look quite good yourself.'

Sano blushed a bit. 'Really? I mean...th-thank you,' he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't say anything for a moment, and then he looked up to see that she was looking expectantly at him. 'Er...shall we go now?'

She nodded, and pulled her coat on. Nervously, Sano held out an arm for her, and she accepted it. They headed for the door and with one last shout from Megumi telling her mother that they were leaving, they were out. They got into Sano's sports car, and he pulled out onto the road.

'Out of curiosity, where are you taking me?' she asked him.

'Um...well, it's a surprise,' he replied, without looking at her.

'Oh, okay,' she said, not quite satisfied with his answer. She turned to look out the window. 'Well, it better be a good surprise.'

As they reached a sophisticated restaurant/dance club, it became quite evident what Sano's surprise was. They both stepped out of the car, and Sano left it for the valet parking driver. They went up to the front door and Sano held out a card. The man at the door took a look at the card, and then checked the clipboard he was holding. He nodded after a few moments, and opened the door for them.

Megumi gripped Sano's arm as they went inside. She was feeling rather excited; she had never been into such a place before. 'Wow, Sanosuke! I didn't know you had a membership in such a fancy club!' she exclaimed, looking around her at the magnificent surroundings; carved wooden walls, a fancy bar at the back, hundreds of restaurant tables all around, mostly packed with people in designer outfits and loads of jewels, a huge dance floor were already many dancers were occupying. 'That's really cool!'

'It's not my membership,' Sano said dully. 'It's dad's. He won't allow me to be a member until I'm at least eighteen, but until then, I can use his membership a bit.'

'Oh,' she said. 'But it's still pretty impressive.'

Sano shrugged. He walked up to a desk to which a man with a pointy moustache was sitting. 'Hello, I've reserved a table here for tonight under the name Sanosuke Sagara,' he told him.

The man checked his list. 'Ah, yes, of course,' he said, with a strong French accent. 'This way, please.'

He led them over to a table on the furthest end of the restaurant. He took Megumi's chair and pulled out a chair for her, and Sano sat on the chair opposite to her. He summoned a waiter and he handed them both a menu, and poured out glasses of water for them. Then he left to let them decide what to have. Megumi studied her menu thoughtfully. There were a lot of different meals there, and all too over-priced too. Megumi bit down on her bottom lip; she didn't like Sano, that was true, but it wasn't fair to make him pay for all this. Heck, even a glass of water cost 5 bucks!

'Sano...' she started.

'It's fine,' he cut her off. 'Ignore the prices, and order whatever you want, okay?'

'But...it's all too expensive,' she protested. 'I can't make you pay for this! It wouldn't be fair! If you want to go on with this, then let me at least pay part of the bill!'

Sano raised an eyebrow at her. 'Are you done?' he inquired, and after a moment's hesitation, she nodded. 'Okay, shut up about the bill and try to concentrate more on what you're going to order. Believe me, it requires a lot of thought...some of the meals are really gross, no matter how much they sound appealing to you.'

'Er...gross?' she repeated, confused. 'How?'

'Squibs...slimy little things...' Sano murmured, and broke off, shuddering.

In spite of herself, Megumi giggled. 'Sounds like you're talking from a past experience,' she remarked, and he nodded vigorously. She picked up her menu again. 'Alright. If you're sure...let's see what's good in here.'

Sano picked up his menu too. 'Just stay clear off the fish food...they make even shrimps taste bad,' he told her.

'Okay, I'll take your word on that,' she agreed, and casually turned the page over to the meat dishes. She paused for a moment, and then she grinned at him. 'Hey, I was thinking, we could probably order anything in here and they won't say anything, right? So, how about we get some wine or something? What do you think?'

Sano frowned at her. 'You're not serious, are you?' he asked her. Megumi, uncertain of what she should do, did something between a nod and a shake of a head. Sano looked away from her. 'We'll have coke.'

Megumi felt affronted. 'H-hey! What's that supposed to mean?' she demanded. 'Why are you looking at me as if I'm stupid or something?'

'Look, I'm not going to get you drunk, alright? I don't do that to anyone...especially not to a girl I like!' he said, and there was a note of anger in his voice. Megumi felt her cheeks warming up a bit. 'If we get drunk, then I might do something which I would definitely regret later on...so, there's absolutely no alcohol for either of us!'

Megumi felt a slight shiver run up her spine. She had never seen this side to Sanosuke before; she had always thought that Sano was the type of guy who didn't give a damn about anything or anyone as long as he got laid, but now...hearing that from him...somehow, she was looking at him in a completely different way. She was actually starting to feel something towards him...and it wasn't something cold and mean. She smiled and hid her face behind her menu to hide her blushing face.

'Okay, then, coke it is,' she agreed.

She felt this date was going to go well after all...as long as she managed to keep her silence about the dare, which should be easy in her case; she really wasn't the blabbermouth type.

**-**

**A/N: Soooo? How was it? Pretty neat, ne? I'm really proud of this story! Mind you, it's not going to be a long one...four or five chapters tops. Well, anyway, I sure hope you did like it, because I want reviews! Please! Hehe, wait for my next chappie! **

_- S. N. B. _


	2. Chapter 2

**D/C: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. **

**Hello! Thank you all so much for the reviews you've sent me; I seriously didn't expect to get many reviews on this one!! And about what some of you said, I know this wasn't as good as my last fic, but I liked the idea, so...and anyway, there's another SxM fic on my mind, and the plotline is really cool! Erm...sorry if I sounded full of myself or something, but I really like the plotline!! Ah, well, anyway, I'll stop babbling now and let you get on with the chapter, okie? Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 2: **

'Wow! Erm...I could honestly say that this was the most amazing dinner I've ever had!'

Megumi looked around at the table, and blushed when she realized that she had nearly cleaned out all the dishes...and pretty expensive dishes at that, especially since Sano had insisted they order the most expensive meals on the menu, saying that they usually taste the best-except when it comes to sea food, of course. This was the most fancy dinner she'd ever been taken out to, and somehow, that left her with a sinking feeling of guilt...considering that she was only using Sano to perform out her dare. Megumi looked up and caught his eye, and he grinned at her. _Dammit, Sano! Why the hell'd you have to be so nice? It makes things so much difficult for me!! _They had had a really nice conversation over dinner, and Megumi had to admit that there was more to Sano that meets the eye. It made her learn that she shouldn't be too judgmental when it came to people. Sano was quite the gentleman...which didn't make the situation any better for her.

Sano folded his arms before him on the table. 'I'm really glad you liked it,' he said earnestly. 'But I do hope you've got room left for dessert.'

'Dessert? Really? You're still going to order dessert after...' she squeaked, and gestured at the table. '...all this?'

Sano laughed. 'Of course!' he exclaimed. 'Every good dinner has to end with dessert. So...what will it be? I heard the chocolate mousse is really good here.'

Sano called the waiter, asked him to clear the table, and then he ordered dessert for two. Megumi had told herself that she won't have more than two spoonfuls of dessert, but that before the dessert was lying on the table in front of her. Megumi had never tasted anything like it. All the chocolates and the caramels and the mousses...she could only say that she had never eaten this much ever since elementary school, when she had been quite...full. But by time she was finished, she had ended up feeling more guilty than before. This wasn't fair at all; here she was, having the fanciest dinner in her life, just for the sake of a stupid dare, and who was the victim in this? Sanosuke.

She was determined to tell him everything, even if it meant her losing the dare and the respect of this guy, when he stood up and held out his hand for her. Megumi stared blankly at it, and Sano smiled. 'Will you dance with me?' he asked, politely.

It was a few moments before she finally nodded and took his hand. Sano led her to the dance floor, where the dancers were dancing to soft, slow music. They stood before each other, and Sano placed a hand around her waist and took her hand with the other one. Megumi awkwardly placed her free hand on Sano's shoulder. Somehow, in the middle of this date, the tables seemed to have turned and Megumi had become the awkward one and Sano the confident one. They danced slowly to the music. Megumi only dared to look into Sano's eyes every once in a while, which seemed to irritate him because he placed a hand underneath her chin and lifted up her face. He smiled at her, and she found herself blushing furiously.

'Sano...' she murmured, as she felt the guilt consume her again.

'What?' he asked, concerned at her expression.

'Um...well...' she mumbled, lowering her gaze. She had to tell him. She knew he'd probably hate her for what she was doing, but at least she'd be guilt-free. She looked up at him again and smiled weakly. 'I...you dance pretty well!'

Sano grinned. 'Thanks!' he exclaimed. 'But this is nothing. Mom forced me to take dancing lessons with her; we've learned every possible dance there is.'

_Dammit! I couldn't do it! I couldn't tell him! _Megumi laughed. 'Really, that's very nice,' she told him. 'I wish my mom did the same with me.'

'No you don't,' he replied. 'It wasn't fun at all...especially since there wasn't a single guy in the class. I've had to dance with every single female there.'

'Must've been a ball for you,' Megumi teased him.

Sano's expression had hardened slightly. 'You think I'm some sort of playboy, don't you? You really think that,' he said sharply, and she flinched. She shook her head vigorously, but she was actually half-lying; she really did think that. 'I don't believe you. But still, thanks for telling me otherwise.'

Megumi fell silent. 'Sorry,' she said softly.

Sano gave her nose a slight tap with his finger. 'Kidding,' he said, smiling at her. 'Don't worry about it.'

The music had become a bit fast-paced, and the dancers were all whirling and spinning around the dance floor. Megumi and Sano followed suit. Sano twirled Megumi around, and she did it gracefully. She had expected him to gracefully hold her and lead her into the dance again, except that...

'Ow!!'

Sano bent down anxiously to peer into Megumi's face, while she held her hands up to her nose, where his elbow had hit her. It hurt like anything, and to Sano's horror, her eyes had started to water with pain. Couples had stopped dancing and were now standing, watching them. Sano tugged at Megumi's hand but she solely refused to move them away.

'Oh, God! I'm so sorry, Megumi!! I'm really sorry!' he was saying. 'Doest it hurt? Yes? Oh, crap! Does it feel like it's broken? That's it! We're going to the hospital!'

Before she could protest, Sano had scooped her up into his arms and hurried her towards the exit. A man followed them shouting, "Sir! The bill! Your coats!", but Sano ignored him and ran out the door. He hurried to the parking lot, opened the car and placed her on the passenger's seat. Then he sat in the driver's seat and sped out of the parking lot. He kept stealing glances at her and apologizing all the way to the hospital. When they reached the hospital building, he hastily parked the car, and again, scooped her up in his arms and hurried her in through the emergency entrance.

'Emergency! This girl broke her nose!' he yelled as he pushed through the double doors. People in the lobby stared at them, and Megumi felt herself blushing; a broken nose hardly counted as an emergency. Sano seemed to blush too. 'Um...I mean, could we have someone look at her nose, please?'

Later on, after an x-ray shot had been taken of her nose, she was sitting on a bed in a room, and Sano was sitting on a chair next to the bed, watching her anxiously, which really unnerved her.

'Sano! For God's sake! Stop looking at me as if I'm dying or something!' she exclaimed.

Sano laughed. 'You're right; I'm sorry,' he said. 'And don't worry about anything; I'll pay the expenses of your plastic surgery.'

Megumi blushed and her hand shot up to her nose. 'I do not need plastic surgery!' she protested. 'My nose doesn't look that bad! With a bit of bandaging, I'm sure it'll return back to normal!'

Sano laughed again, but he stopped and watched sullenly as a doctor stepped into the room. 'Miss Takani...is that right?' he said, looking over the x-ray picture he was holding at Megumi, and she nodded. They were both watching him anxiously now. He smiled at them. 'Don't look so stressed out. It's nothing serious. Nothing that can't be fixed with a week-worth of bandages. It's just a small fracture.'

Megumi shot a snide look at Sano. 'See? There's no need for plastic surgery,' she told him.

'I was just kidding!' he protested. 'Your nose is perfect! People get plastic surgeries so that they could have a nose like yours!'

The doctor was smiling at them. 'A nurse will be with you in a short while,' he told her before leaving the room.

Megumi let out a breath of relief. 'I'm really glad it's only a small fracture,' she said. She grinned at Sano. 'But what a way to end our date, eh?'

Sano had sobered up. 'Yeah, I'm sorry about that,' he mumbled. He looked cautiously up at her. 'I was really hoping this date would turn out well but I guess I just blew away that chance you gave me, didn't I?'

Megumi stared at him for a moment, and then she burst out laughing, which took Sano by surprise. 'You idiot!' she exclaimed, which set an indignant look on his face. 'You did not blow your chance away! This is the most amazing night...excluding the nose par, of course...I've ever had in ages! If anything...' She studied her nails. '...I might actually let you take me out on a second date.'

Sano blinked, and then he chuckled. 'Well, aren't you generous?' he teased her, as he slowly leaned towards her. Megumi held her breath as his face approached closer...and then they kissed. Megumi had to give Sano credit for being such an amazing kisser; no one had ever kissed her like this before. But, as quickly as it started, it ended. Sano grinned sheepishly at her. 'Meg...you're really something else.'

Megumi smiled. 'You too...God, when I think that a dare is what started all of this...' she said, and froze right after the words had left her mouth. The look on Sano's face told her that that was the wrong thing to say. 'S-Sano, I didn't mean...I'm really sorry!'

Sano looked at her in an odd sort of way. 'You only went out with me...because of a dare?' he said quietly.

'Yes...I mean, no!' she said quickly, and looked away when he looked angrily at her. 'I mean...yes, I did. My friends dared me to go out with you, and I couldn't back out from it, so...but I want you to know that whatever happened today, it wasn't me pretending at all!! I swear, Sanosuke! It was real! All of it! I really enjoyed my time today! Honest! Sano, I really like you! I mean it! I do! I'm sorry about the dare thing, but I don't give a damn about it anymore, so please...'

Sano was silent for a moment, and then he rose up from his chair. 'Send me the medical bill later,' he said in a flat tone. She started to open her mouth, but he turned away and walked to the door. He stopped and turned to look at her. 'You know, Megumi...I really thought you were better than the rest...turns out you are just like them.'

Megumi looked helplessly as Sano left and closed the door after him, leaving her alone in the room, which had seemed so much more cheerful and bright when he was here. Now it was just dreary and drab. She felt tears sting her eyes; she was missing him already. Through her window, she saw him walk away without a second glance back at her. She had totally blown it.

**- **

**A/N: There! Done! Let's see, just one more chapter left to go...see? Told you this was going to be extremely short, after all, it was supposed to be a one-shot! Hehe. I've already started on that new story, by the way, and I should be updating it as soon as I get chapters 1 and 2 written, at the very least. Anyway, until the next chapter, could you please review? Thanks!!**

_- S. N. B._


	3. Chapter 3

**D/C: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. **

**Hello!! I'm back with my third and last chapter!!! (See? I told you this story was going to be short) Thank you all for the nice reviews you've sent me on my second chapter, and without further ado, I present to you: chapter 3!! Btw, individual thanks at the bottom of this chapter! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 3:**

'There she is! Megumi, what...oh, God!! What happened to your nose?'

Megumi had been hoping that she'd be able to avoid being confronted by her friends, but apparently, they had been waiting for her at the school's gate. At the mention of her nose, she hastily adjusted the mackintosh around her neck so that it would cover up her disfigured, covered-in-bandages nose. For the hundredth time that day, she thanked God that today was really cold, which would excuse her wear of a mackintosh.

She hugged her book tightly to her chest as they approached. 'Hey, you guys!' she exclaimed, trying to sound cheerful.

'Megumi, what the hell happened to your nose?' one girl demanded. 'Don't tell me you've gone for plastic surgery! Shame on you!!'

Megumi laughed. 'Don't be silly! Of course I haven't gone for plastic surgery! Why would I do that in the first place?' she replied. She started walking and they all trailed after her. 'I just had a bit of an accident...but the doctor said it was going to be fine in a matter of a week.'

'A week!' one girl gasped.

'It's no big deal, really, one week's not...' Megumi said, and trailed off as her eyes fell on someone; Sano had parked his car, climbed out and was walking straight in their direction. Megumi stopped dead in her tracks. She held her breath as Sano approached, but then sighed in dismay as he walked right past her without a backward glance. 'Excuse me for a minute, girls, but there's something I really have to do.'

'Oh, no, you don't!' one of them said, grabbing onto her arm. 'You still have to tell us what went on with Sano!! You're not going anywhere till you fill us in on every juicy detail!! Like, for instance, why didn't he even look at you right now? He usually goggles at you like a madman!!'

'Girls, please...' Megumi said, disgruntled. She tried to ease her arm out of her friend's grip, and turned to look frantically at Sano's departing figure. It was when he walked into the school building that she knew she'd lost. She gave up her struggle. 'Now see what you've done!! What happened between me and Sano is a totally private matter! You set the dare, and I went on it! If you wanted to be filled in on the details, you should've said so in the first place! Now leave me alone!'

Tears stung Megumi's eyes, and she wrenched her arm out of her astonished friend's grip. Head bent, she rushed away from them. Ever since their date, Megumi had been trying to apologize to Sano, but he always turned her away. If she called him he'd hang up in her face before she even finished saying hello. If she came to his house he'd hang up in her face and wouldn't open it even when she kept ringing the bell. If she sent him an e-card he'd delete it without having a second look at it. All that in two days, but nothing seemed to work with him. Sano seemed to have taken the insult really deep.

What made things worse is that she really liked him.

-

Normally, Sano would've hated it when Megumi was surrounded by all her ditzy friends; one, because that meant he couldn't talk to her alone, and two, because they always made loud sarcastic remarks about him when he was around. But today, he was actually glad that they were with her, because it meant that he could right past her and avoid the conversation Megumi had been trying to bring up the entire weekend, because if that ever happened, he'd begin to relent, and he definitely didn't want that...as far as he was concerned, what Megumi had done to him was definitely not something that could be forgiven that easily.

'Sano! Wait up!' Kenshin called out. He hurried up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. 'Why are you in such a hurry today?'

'Nothing,' Sano muttered.

'Don't give me that!' Kenshin snapped. 'What's up with you? You didn't tell me anything about what happened on Friday, which is really weird, since I had thought that you'd have been gloating about it till now...and next, I see that Megumi has a broken nose. What happened?'

Sano winced. Even though he was really angry with Megumi, he still felt bad about hurting her nose...even if it was just a small fracture, which sucked, actually; because he didn't want to feel bad about her. He got to his locker, and started entering the combination. 'Nothing happened,' he said irritably. 'It all was a big mistake from the start. I really shouldn't have bothered about Megumi from the very beginning. Turns out she's just like those girls she hangs around with.'

'I don't believe you,' Kenshin said. 'If there's anything I can trust in this world, it's your intuition. So don't tell me your intuition about Megumi was wrong, because I really won't believe that. So, tell me, when are you going to see her again?'

'God, Kenshin! Haven't you been listening?' Sano snapped, wrenching his locker open. 'I'm not going to be seeing her again, alright? That's it. End of story.'

'Uh-huh...well, it doesn't seem that she shares the same opinion,' Kenshin said, matter-of-factly, and Sano frowned at him, confused. Kenshin jerked a thumb over his shoulder, and Sano saw Megumi coming up towards him. 'I'll see you later, mate. Be nice.'

Sano rolled his eyes. Kenshin just shot him a warning look and stalked off. Megumi stepped up close to him. 'Hey,' she said softly. He looked away from her and busied himself with fetching his math book out of his locker. 'Sano! Please, will you at least listen to me?'

'How's your nose?' he asked without looking at her.

Megumi was taken by surprise. She blinked. 'Erm...well, it's fine, actually,' she replied. 'Thank you for asking.'

Sano found his book and pulled it out. He closed his locker and turned back to her, offering her a short smile. 'Good...so when it's all fixed you'll tell me so that I can come and pay your bills, alright?' he said, and started to walk away. 'See you around.'

But Megumi wouldn't let him go away; she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 'God dammit, Sanosuke!! I don't want to talk to you about my medical bills and you know it!! Screw the bills!' she said. Tears welled in her eyes, but she fought them back. 'What I want to talk about is us, alright?'

Sano tried to pull his arm away but she wouldn't let go. He sighed in exasperation. 'Look, Megumi, there was never something such as us, alright?' he said sharply. The bell rang announcing homeroom and he tried to shake her off, but she wouldn't budge. 'There never was an us and there will never be one. So, get that into your head and leave me the hell alone, ok? Now let go of my arm; there's a class I have to get to.'

The corridor was starting to clear out, but Megumi still wouldn't let go. 'Sano...I'm sorry,' she murmured, head bent.

'Well, so am I; you killed off what seemed like a bloody good relationship,' he shot at her. 'But in your case, sorry just isn't enough.'

It happened too quickly for Sano to be able to comprehend it in his mind; Megumi had pulled him down and was kissing him...deeply. The few students who were still in the corridor whistled. It was a few moments before she finally released him. Sano looked absolutely shell-shocked, and Megumi couldn't help the giggle which escaped her lips. He stared, open-mouthed, at her, and then he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

'Sano...I know sorry won't be enough, and that's why...' she said, softly and earnestly, gently nudging his chest with her finger. She looked up into his eyes. '...will that help make up for my mistake...if even just a bit? I could repay you in the same way in good time if you'll let me, because I really want to be with you for as long as I can...what can I do? It seems like I'm a sucker for sweet guys. What do you say?'

Sano frowned at her. 'No more tricks?' he asked her.

Megumi smiled. 'Cross my heart...and hope to die,' she replied.

'That's good enough for me!' he said cheerfully, and swept her into his arms. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on her bandaged nose, which slightly took her by surprise. 'And by the way...I really am sorry about your nose. When I hurt it, I was really worried that you'd hate me and never look at me again, but...'

'...look at how the tables have turned,' she continued for him. She smiled again. 'Guess we can call it even now, right?'

'Guess so,' he agreed, grinning.

-

**A/N: There!! Finished!!! A good old-fashioned, three-chaptered romance; just what every body likes! I hope you liked this chapter, people, because I'm expecting reviews!! Now...a bit of a preview on my next Sano X Meg story (trust me; this plot is pretty original, too): Megumi was married to a man and she was pregnant from him, but later she finds out that he's a member of a gang and files for a divorce. The man gets killed by the other members and they all go to collect his fortune, assuming that he's left everything for them, but they find out that he's left everything for his unborn baby and they start following Megumi, wanting to kill her and her baby...but then she comes across Sano, and out of the blue, he decides to help her, and Megumi, too anxious for a shoulder to lean on, agrees without questioning...to find out what happens, you have to read the story!! But, seriously, what do you think? Pretty neat, ne? Well, anyway, until I submit it, I'd like to thank...**

**Crewel, Adelaide MacGregor, lucerito-del-lama, LonelySoul828, Nyako, Ishimaru Amon, Lieberisse, asga, ye jin, Meet.A.L.E.X., Magical Secret, Sunnykh, KitsuneLauz, shysie, MadiSano, Heaven's Reject, Celeste de Changny, kitsune lullaby, Foxer**

**...for reading and reviewing my story! Thank you so much!!!**

- S. N.B.


End file.
